Goddamn Unagi
by fajrikyoya
Summary: Niat baik Jafar berubah jadi malapetaka. YAOI inside.


Summary: Niat baik Jafar berubah jadi malapetaka. YAOI inside.

Pair: SinbadxJafar

Rate: M

Disclaimer: Magi ©Shinobu Ohtaka. Cerita menyeleweng ini milik saya. Dan saya tidak mengambil keuntungan. Just a little bit fun

Warning: YAOI INSIDE! R-18++. Tidak disarankan untuk fujoshi yang sedang dalam masa tobat. Maksa. Sok roman. Abal. Alay. Typo. Tidak memenuhi kaidah bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar karena authornya rada geblek. Don't like? Please click back.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Malam itu terlihat lebih gelap dari malam-malam sebelumnya, dikarenakan tidak ada bulan yang muncul. Seorang pemuda mungil berdiri diantara tumpukan mayat dan cairan kelam berbau tembaga yang berceceran dimana-mana. Seluruh tubuhnya kotor, termasuk kain yang menutupi seluruh wajahnya, kecuali kedua matanya yang kelam dan kosong. Ia menatap mayat-mayat itu tanpa arti dan terus saja berjalan. Menuju sebuah istana megah yang memang jadi tujuan utamanya. _

_Namun beberapa langkah kemudian, anak itu terjerembab di lantai batu yang dingin dan amis. Sebuah tangan tanpa pemilik menarik kakinya. Ia berusaha berontak, dan menendang. Tangan buntung itu melayang begitu saja. Sedikit, mulai terbersit ketakutan dihati pemuda itu. tetapi ada tangan-tangan lain yang datang menarik-narik tubuhnya. Lalu tubuh tak bernyawa yang merampas kain penutup matanya dengan kasar. Gigi-gigi kotor mereka berusaha menerkan daging tubuh anak itu. Kuku-kuku menghujam dengan erat. _

_Anak itu menjerit ketakutan. Ia tak bisa menggunakkan Valalark Sei jika tumpukan manusia yang baru saja dia bunuh itu terus berdatangan, menjambak-jambak setiap noktah dari anak itu yang bisa mereka raih. Mereka berusaha untuk mencakarnya, menggigitnya, memukulnya, menendang dan membunuh._

_Memushnahkannya._

"_Tidak!" pekik anak itu. "Lepaskan aku. Lepas! Lepaskaaaaaan!"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"HAH?!"

Nafas Jafar tersekat. Ia terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia menyadari ternyata ia ketiduran lagi ditengah pekerjaannya sebagai penasehat kerajaan Sindria. Jafar hanya mengurut dahi, berusaha mengumpulkan nyawa. Mimpi buruk lagi. Makin lama, mimpi buruknya akan sesuatu yang sudah mati makin menjadi-jadi. Jafar kembali mengambil pena bulu di sudut meja dan kembali bekerja.

"Jafar?" seseorang mengetuk pintu. Masuklah seorang pria tinggi dengan rambut keunguan yang panjang. Jafar mendengus. Saat sang raja Sindria masuk, selalu ada masalah irrasional yang mengiringinnya.

"Apa?" jawab Jafar datar. Ia bersikap acuh dan kembali larut dalam pekerjaannya.

"Ih, dingin sekali sikapmu. Tidak mau aku jenguk, eh?"

Raja Sinbad duduk tepat di mejanya. Ia dengan seenaknya mendepak semua pekerjaan Jafar diatas meja. Segaris urat kemarahan terlihat di dahinya. Sinbad meraih dagu Jafar dengan lembut, mengusap bibirnya yang tipis, berlekuk dan seranum buat _cherry_.

"Kekasihku yang manis." Ucap Sinbad dengan segala cinta dalam nadanya tadi.

"Hh!" Jafar mengelak dengan kasar, memungut kertas-kertas yang seenak jidat si raja bodoh itu ditebarkannya. "Aku sibuk, Sin!"

"Sesibuk itukah sampai kau tak punya waktu sedikit saja untukku?" Sinbad menarik tangan Jafar, mendekatkan tubuhnya ke pelukannya.

Wajah Jafar yang datar sedikit bersemu. Sinbad melingkarkan kedua lengannya ke tubuh kurus Jafar. Hebatnya, dibalik penampilan seriusnya Jafar selalu memperhatikan penampilannya sedetail mungkin. Rambut dan kuku yang bersih, kulit yang mulus, baju yang entah kenapa selalu baru dan aroma parfum yang khas ini, bau kayu cedar dan vanilla. Aroma ini membuat Jafar semakin manis dimata Sinbad.

"Hh...nanti saja, ya." Jafar mendorong Sinbad lembut. "Ya?"

"Kau kellihatan sangat lelah," Sinbad membelai pipi kekasihnya. "Istirahatlah."

Jafar menggeleng. "Aku baik-baik saja, Sin."

"Hey, bagaimana kalau ambil sedikit liburan?"

"Tidak bisa. Ekonomi negara kita sedang bangkit lagi. Lengah sedikit saja bisa bahaya."

"Tidak," Sinbad melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Jafar. "Kau terlalu berlebihan. Negara ini akan baik-baik saja karena kinerjamu yang luar biasa."

Jafar tersenyum.

"Sekedar makan malam berdua di akhir pekan bukan akhir dari duniamu, kan?"

"Kita selalu makan malam berdua, bodoh." Tukas Jafar.

"Bukan seperti itu," Sanggah Sinbad. "Makan malam spesial sebagai pasangan kekasih."

Rona wajah Jafar makin gelap. Sinbad yang tak tahan mendaratkan ciuman liar tepat di bibir kekasihnya tersebut.

"Hngh! Mm...mmm..." Jafar berusaha berontak, namun tenaganya tidak berarti apa-apa bagi Sinbad. Rontaannya malah menjadi akses bagi sang raja untuk menjelajah lebih dalam. Jilat, kulum, gigit, pagut...bibir Jafar yang canggung terasa sangat menggairahkan. Sinbad menarik tengkuk kekasihnya, memperdalam ciuman mereka. Tetapi Jafar sepertinya cepat belajar. Ia menendang selangkangan Sinbad keras-keras, sehingga ciuman mereka terlepas. Sang penasehat hanya melihat saja sang raja yang berguling-guling kesakitan sambil memegangi 'adik kecilnya'.

"Kau jahat! Nanti kalau kita tidak bisa main lagi gimana?!" rengek sang raja bak anak kecil.

"Baguslah." Jafar mengelap segaris saliva di sudut bibirnya. "Keluar. Aku banyak kerjaan."

"Tapi kan kita belum #piiiip# sama #piiiip# dan #piiip#" rengek Sinbad.

"KE-LU-AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR!"

Jafar menendang keluar sang raja dari ruang kerjanya, lalu mengunci pintu rapat-rapat. Sang penasehat menarik nafas lega, sembari melorot ke lantai. Jantungnya terasa mau meledak. Ukh, mikir apa sih si raja bodoh itu? Untung saja kata-kata yang disensor tadi tidak menjadi kenyataan.

"Fuuuh..." Tidak sengaja _keffiyeh_ yang dikenakannya melorot, dan mengekspos rambut dan lehernya yang jenjang. "Mampus aku kalau lebih jauh tadi. Ini kan masih siang. Kalau sudah malam sih lain urusan."

"Jadi kau sebetulnya mau, Jafarku yang manis?"

Jafar menjerit. Sinbad dengan nekadnya memanjat jendela, padahal kantornya Jafar ada di lantai delapan. Buru-buru, ia mengenakkan kembali _keffiyeh_nya, untuk melindungi kesucian diri.

"Padahal kau seksi sekali tanpa kerudung bodoh itu." Sinbad memanyunkan bibirnya. "Hari sabtu, jam delapan, ya!"

Dan Sinbadpun menghilang. Jafar berharap si raja tolol dan mesum itu ditelan gurun pasir.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Hari sabtu, jam 8 pagi_

Walaupun tidak secara langsung menerima ajakan makan malam itu, Jafar toh juga tidak bisa menolak. Mungkin, pikirnya, si raja mesum itu harus dituruti sekali-sekali. Maka pagi itu, dengan mengenakkan pakaian biasa ia berjalan-jalan di pasar pinggir pantai. Meskipun matahari sudah agak tinggi, namun banyak bahan segar yang tersedia di pasar. Andalan dan kebanggaan negeri Sindria adalah _sea bream_. Ikan yang gurih dan berdaging lembut. Namun Jafar tidak membeli ikan itu untuk acara makan malamnya. Sinbad dan dirinya sudah sering makan itu di Istana.

_Halibut_? John Dory? Bentuknya terlalu aneh.

Tuna? Ikan pari? Ikan hiu? Bau amisnya susah dihilangkan.

Tiram? _Abalone_? Kerang? Wah, menjual harga diri itu namanya. Jafar pernah baca kalau kerang-kerangan dapat membangkitkan vitalitas.

Karena pusing, ia memilih membeli bahan-bahan yang menurutnya menarik saja di pasaran. Ia membeli beras yang bulirnya besar dan panjang-panjang. Lalu sayuran segar, ganggang laut untuk kaldu, dan buah-buahan manis seperti anggur hijau dan _pear_. Saat Jafar menuju ujung pasar, ia melihat sebuah gerai yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Wah, ini belut, ya, Pak?" tanya Jafar. Hewan itu, sebenarnya nggak begitu mirip sama belut. Belut tidak punya sirip di sisi tubuhnya.

"Bukan, nak! Ini namanya ikan sidat." Jelas si bapak penjual. "Vitamin dan asam amino-nya lebih tinggi daripada ikan lain, lho! Bagus untuk anak-anak. Bikin pinter!"

Asam amino tinggi? Pertumbuhan otak anak? Sepertinya ikan ini cocok dihidangkan untuk Sinbad, agar ia bisa menggunakan kepalanya sesekali.

"Satu kilo berapa?" Jafar merogoh kantongnya.

"30 dirham."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Hari sabtu, jam 8 malam_

Jafar membawa nampan makanan dengan gugup. Seluruh jarinya diperban, bahkan kedua tangannya diperban. Wajar saja, sang penasehat belum pernah masak sesuatu selain merebus air untuk membuat teh. Yah, _skill _masak Jafar hanya sebatas merebus air. Malam ini ia mengenakkan pakaian bangsawan khas Arab yang pernah dibelikan Sinbad, untuk acara-acara khusus. Warnanya hijau, warna favorit Jafar. Lengan pakaiannya pendek, dan bertahtakan banyak sekali sulaman indah. Dan khususnya, malam ini ia tidak mengenakkan _keffiyeh_.

"Permisi..." Jafar mengetuk pintu kamar Sinbad, kemudian masuk.

Sang raja memakai pakaian mewah seperti biasanya. Berwarna hitam dengan sulaman emas. Dan rambutnya dipilin rapi. Wajah Sinbad terlihat agak terkejut melihat penampilan Jafar yang berbeda. Ia buru-buru menata meja, dan mempersilakan Jafar duduk.

"Apa makan malam kita kali ini?" Tanya Sinbad penuh semangat.

"Euh...mmm..._Unagi-don_ dan sup. Ini resep dari negeri Jepang, lho!" Jafar tersenyum manis.

Sejujurnya, Jafar tidak mencoba masakannya sendiri. Ia melihat potongan ikan sidat panggangnya—yang menurut dirinya sendiri tidak serapi tukang sushi. Sempat Jafar minta tolong pada Sharrkan, namun jadinya malah daging cincang nggak jelas karena si doi lagi _badmood _sama si Yamuraiha. Apa ikannya gosong? Keasinan? Kemanisan? Nggak mateng? Nasinya keras? Kelembekan? Kurang bumbu? Supnya tidak enak? Jafar tidak tahu. Karena benar-benar tidak bisa masak, ia jadi tidak tahu bagaimana rasa sebenarnya.

Padahal ia bisa menyuruh pelayan. Itu mudah. Namun Jafar ingin membuat masakan itu dengan tangannya sendiri, untuk Sinbad.

_Untuk rajanya,_

_Untuk kekasihnya. _

"Jafar, kau sudah mencobanya belum?" tanya Sinbad, ia bahkan hanya makan satu suap saja. Hati Jafar mendadak kecut.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mencobanya." Jafar menggeleng.

Sinbad menyendokkan makanannya, lalu mengarahkannya ke mulut Jafar dengan wajah serius. "Coba sendiri."

Takut-takut, Jafar melahapnya. Rasanya bercampur-campur. Daging ikan sidat-nya garing dan lembut, asin dan manis serta sedikit pedas menyatu dengan baik sekali. Nasinya lembut, dengan harum bumbu dan daun bawang. Ia bahkan nyaris tidak percaya bahwa itu adalah masakan buatannya sendiri.

Itu adalah makanan terenak yang pernah dia makan.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sinbad, dengan senyuman tulus diwajahnya.

"Euh...mmm...enak." wajah Jafar bersemu.

"Tentu saja enak," Sinbad meraih kedua tangan Jafar yang dibebat perban. "Kau membuatnya sendiri, kan?"

Jafar semakin bersemu ketika Sinbad mencium lembut kedua tangannya. Tangannya yang penuh luka bakar, luka potong dan luka-luka nggak jelas lain akibat proyek masak perdana. Ia tersenyum lebar, sangat bahagia ternyata sang Raja sangat menyukainya. Sinbad makan dengan sangat lahap, hingga tidak tersisa satu butirpun nasi di mangkuknya.

Kali ini sang penasehat menyuapkan butiran anggur hijau sebagai pencuci mulut. Sinbad merebahkan kepalanya di pangkuan Jafar, menikmati anggur seperti kaisar romawi.

"Kau suka, Sin?" Jafar kembali menyuapkan anggur hijau.

"Iya. Kalau saja nasi belut yang kau buat itu dengan porsi dua puluh kali lipat, aku akan sangat menyukainya."

"Itu bukan belut, tetapi ikan sidat." Ralat Jafar. "Kaya akan vitamin dan asam amino."

"Hm? Sepertinya sangat bergizi, ya?"

"Iya. Bagus untuk kesehatan otakmu, Sin."

"Hey, jadi menurutmu aku bodoh, ya?"

"Ti...tidak, bukan begitu." Jafar tergugu. "Maksudku...supaya otakmu lebih baik tentunya."

Jafar terkejut saat Sinbad tiba-tiba bangun, menariknya dengan kasar dan menghempaskannya begitu saja diatas ranjangnya yang empuk. Sang raja, dengan airmuka yang tidak senang menahan bahu Jafar hanya dengan satu tangan. Apa dia marah karena perkataannya tadi?

"S...Sin?" tanya Jafar gemetaran. "Kau baik-baik saja, kan?"

"Kau bilang baik-baik saja?! Tentu saja tidak!"

Sinbad meraih kain selimutnya, melilitnya, lalu mengikat kedua tangan Jafar. Sungguh, sang penasehat bingung setengah mati harus bagaimana. Apakah ikan sidat itu membuatnya mabuk? Tidak mungkin orang yang mabuk dan keracunan melakukan sesuatu yang...yang...seperti membuka seluruh pakaiannya begitu saja. Keringat dingin mengalir dari dahi Jafar. Mau apa Sinbad dengan...dengan 'junior' yang baru bangun itu!?

"Jangan pasang wajah begitu." Sinbad mencium mesra pipi Jafar.

"Si...bodoh! Kau mau apa!? Cepat pakai bajumu atau kusunat ulang kau sekarang juga." Jafar meronta, menyebabkan shash yang dikenakannya tersingkap, mengekspos pahanya yang kurus.

"Apa aku salah jika memintamu untuk bercinta denganku, manis?" Sinbad kembali menciumi pipi Jafar. "Kau sudah bilang, bersedia jadi kekasihku, kan?"

"Kkh!" Jafar membuang muka. Wajahnya merah dan mendadak suaranya parau. Sinbad agak limbung.

"Jafar?"

Sang penasehat tidak menjawab.

"Hei, ada apa?! Kau baik-baik saja, kan? Jawab aku, Jafar! Jafar!" Sinbad mengguncang-guncang tubuh kurus Jafar.

"Hhngh!" Jafar menggeram. Pandangannya sengit dan hampa. "Kekasih apanya?! Kau melakukannya dengan orang lain juga! Kau pikir aku tidak tahu?! Selama ini aku cuma pura-pura buta dengan setiap kelakuanmu. Dasar bajingan!"

Sinbad terdiam. Ia menarik Jafar dalam pelukannya. "Kenapa tidak bilang?! Sekarang siapa yang bodoh, eh?"

"Hmmph..." Jafar masih sedikit berontak. "Lihat kedudukan kita. Mana mungkin aku melawan raja?"

"Lantas fungsimu sebagai penasehat apa?" ucap Sinbad.

Sebelum Jafar sempat menjawab, Sinbad membungkamnya dengan ciuman. Perlahan, sang raja melepas ikatannya pada si penasehat, lalu membiarkan Jafar mencengkram pundaknya dengan kesepuluh jari tangannya yang berkuku pendek dan rapi, menahan gelimang nikmat saat Sinbad memutir puting dadanya.

"Aaaangh~~" Jafar meliuk pelan. "Sin..."

"Kau suka?" Sinbad tertawa. Ia membuat banyak sekali tanda kepemilikan di dada, leher, bahu, pipi dan perut Jafar. Ia tidak begitu senang dengan tubuh kurus penasehatnya. Mungkin karena stress, atau dia memang susah makan.

"Ja...jangan tanya yang aneh-aneh. Nggh...aaah..."

Sinbad yang tidak sabar meraih 'adik kecil' Jafar, memain-mainkanya dengan lihat. Mata Jafar perlahan tertutup. Desahannya yang lirih dan seksi beralih menjadi erangan liar dan erotis. Ia menjepit tangan Sinbad diantara belahan pahanya yang luar biasa mulus.

"Manis," Sinbad meremas gemas pinggul Jafar. "Kau masih suci, kan?"

"Ap...aku bukan Sin yang hobinya main cewek, tahu!" segaris urat kemarahan menggurat di pelipis Jafar.

"Bukan...bukan..." Sinbad kembali memain-mainkan kejantanan Jafar, dan mengusap bibirnya dengan tangan satunya. "Kau kau tampan. Manis. Wanita—atau bahkan pria bisa saja tergila-gila padamu."

Jafar tersenyum kecil. "Sin gombal."

"Gombal? Apa iya?"

Sinbad memasukkan jarinya kedalam liang anal sang penasehat. Wajah Jafar memucat. Ia mencengkram pundak kekasihnya hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Sang raja mengeluar-masukkan jarinya, berusaha membuat Jafar terbiasa.

"Sin..." rintih Jafar. Setitik airmata menghiasi sudut mata kirinya. "Sakit..."

Sinbad melahap bibir tipis Jafar. Liar. Panas. Ia senang karena kali ini Jafar membalas ciumannya. Maka tahulah ia bahwa ternyata kekasihnya juga menginginkan hal ini. Sinbad menambah lagi satu jari, dua jari. Namun Jafar hanya mengeluarkan lenguhan-lenguhan erotis didalam ciuman mereka yang penuh birahi.

"Kau siap, manis?" Sinbad meraih kedua paha Jafar, dan memposisikan kelelakiannya di liang anal Jafar.

"Ukh...mmm...asal kau janji habis ini kau akan kerja lebih rajin." Jafar tertawa kecil.

"Huh. Kau ini. Iya, iya!"

Dan akhirnya, batin Sinbad. Akhirnya ia bisa menubuhi kekasihnya. Jafar menggigit ujung bantal, menahan rasa sakit saat sang raja mulai masuk semakin dalam. Sinbad kembali meraih kekasihnya, menciumnya dalam-dalam. Jafar merengkuh balik tubuh Sinbad, mengusap-usap punggungnya saat Raja Sindria itu mulai memompanya.

"Hnggh...ah...aah...aaah...Sin...mmmh..." Jafar mengerang, terlebih saat Sinbad menggigit pundaknya. "Pelan-pelan, Sin."

"Kau manja, Jafar." Sinbad tertawa. Ia mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya.

"Sin...aah...angh...hhngh...oooh..."

"Apa?" Sinbad menghentakkan pinggulnya. Ia merasa menabrak sesuatu yang membuat Jafar mengerang liar. Sinbad menyeringai, berulang kali menabrakkan kelelakiannya ke titik itu.

Keluar. Masuk.

Keluar. Masuk.

Keluar. Masuk.

Keluar. Masuk.

Keluar. Masuk.

Keluar. Masuk.

"S...Sin, oooh..." Jafar menggelinjang. Ia menutup matanya erat-erat, entah menahan sakit atau memperdalam kenikmatan. "Aku mau keluar. Aku mau keluar..."

"Jangan..." Sinbad mengenggam kejantanan Jafar, menutup akses keluarnya. "Tunggu aku, sedikit lagi."

"Sin...oh...oohh...mmmh...ah aaaah!"

Sinbad menggeram nikmat. Ia dan kekasihnya bisa menuju puncak birahi sama-sama.

"Errrngh..." Sang raja berusaha mengatur nafas. Cairan maninya memenuhi liang anal Jafar. Sedikit mengalir keluar saat Sinbad mencabut kejantanannya dari dalam sana.

"Sin..." wajah Jafar merah seperti cangkang kepiting rebus. Ia kelihatan lemas namun sangat puas. "Rasanya sesak...ukh..."

"Mmm?" Sinbad sibuk menjilati tangannya yang berlumur cairan Jafar. "Legit sekali."

"S...Sin. jangan." Jafar menahan rajanya untuk kembali menjilati tangannya yang kotor. "Itu kan...kotor. jangan dijilati begituuuu..."

"Hm? Apanya yang kotor?" Sinbad memasukkan jarinya yang berlumur cairan Jafar kedalam mulut sang kekasih. "Lihat. Warnanya saja putih begini. Enak, kan?"

"Hhhngggh~" Jafar tidak menjawab. Ia menghisap dan memagut jemari Sinbad yang bergerak keluar-masuk mulutnya dengan manja.

"Kau mau lagi, ya?"

"Mh hm..." Jafar mengangguk, mengocok-ngocok kejantanannya sendiri sambil tetap mengemut jari Sinbad. "Lhaghi, Shin..."

"Baiklaaaaaah!" sang raja menerkam penasehatnya dengan penuh birahi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Fuaaaaaaaaah~~"

Sinbad menggaruk pipinya. Hari sudah nyaris menjelang siang, jam 11. Ia belum pernah bangun sesiang ini. Sang raja tidak mengenakkan pakaian sama sekali. Ia tidur nyaris subuh setelah mengalami malam-malam 'pertempuran' bersama Jafar.

Oh, iya.

Jafar tidur disebelahnya, dengan posisi tengkurap dan memeluk bantal tepat didepan wajahnya, seperti biasanya. Sinbad menolehkan kepala Jafar dengan lembut, mencium wajah kekasihnya dengan lembut, yang masih saja wangi dan mengenakkan pakaian piyamanya. Oh, berarti Jafar sempat bangun pagi, bersih diri lalu kembali tidur disampingnya lagi.

Sialan.

"Nnggghh...Sin, aku ngantuuuuuk!" Jafar melempar bantal ke wajah Sinbad.

"Wuaduh. Tidurlah lagi, sayangku." Sinbad mencium bibir Jafar dengan lembut. "Aku akan melaksakan pekerjaanku dengan penuh semangat!"

"Kerjaan nenek lo!" gerutu Jafar. "Sudah diam! Aku masih ngantuk!"

Sinbadpun pergi mandi, lalu setelah berpakaian rapi ia melihat meja kerjanya penuh dengan pekerjaan yang sudah selesai. Jafar menyelesaikannya dengan sempurna saat ia tertidur tadi. Sang raja tersenyum pasrah. Ia kembali ke ranjangnya, membelai helai-helai rambut Jafar yang halus lalu mencium keningnya.

"Terima kasih atas kerja kerasmu, Jafar."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**.**

**Wawawa ngetik rate M! Apaan nih tiba-tiba bawa **_**unagi**_**. Ngomong-ngomong, unagi itu enak lho #nggak penting# bagus buat vitalitas juga katanya. Poor Jafar #pukpuk**

**Silakan RnR. Author mau ngegalau dulu lagi ada masalah sama seme author ;w; #curcol# ggaknanya**

**Sekian bacotan saya. Au revoir #ilangditelengurunpasir**


End file.
